<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dungeons &amp; Dovewing by Pondfrost (AkitsuneLune)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227434">Dungeons &amp; Dovewing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkitsuneLune/pseuds/Pondfrost'>Pondfrost (AkitsuneLune)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU February, Alternate Universe - Dungeons &amp; Dragons, Characters Play Dungeons &amp; Dragons, F/F, I'm experimenting ok don't judge me, I'm not messing around in 2021, Script Format, WAUrriors FebrAUry, impulsive fic writing, podcast format, this is mad stupid, we know my descriptive skills are shite so let's cut out the middle man</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:28:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,119</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29227434</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkitsuneLune/pseuds/Pondfrost</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Briar’s one goal in life is be a professional Dungeon Master, regardless of whether that’s even a thing. Devon’s made it her mission to try out as many new hobbies as possible. After the flaming disaster of kayaking club (she ended up in the lake. We don’t have to talk about it) she’s just hoping this one will be decent. What is D&amp;D besides a chance to reinvent yourself and lose your whole fucking mind over a perfectly timed nat20, though?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blossomfall/Ivypool (Warriors), Briarlight/Dovewing (Warriors)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>WAUrriors FebrAUry</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dungeons &amp; Dovewing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes!! correct, I have a new human AU featuring humans in another human Au with slightly different names and as I write it I am continuously having to replace 'Blaire' with 'Briar' but I like to suffer and I like to make you suffer so I've changed names from 12G, they're not the same characters anymore. This will be erratic as hell, if you've been keeping up with Sun-Drown you know i'm a little mad at the moment. It'll come out when it feels like. There's no DoveBriar in the first bit despite being DoveBriar. and there is ivyblossom even though this isn't ivyblossom but OKAY LISTEN.</p><p>have fun</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>BRIAR, distantly: Right, recording. Anyway, that’s not what Matt Mercer says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAKE, distantly: If you say that one more fucking time, I’m going to have a child.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIAR, distantly: Weird threat, but go off I guess. [Briar’s voice comes closer to the microphone] Hello, hello, future me! It’s past Briar, here with the very first session of Slightly Illegal Toronto Public Library Dungeons and Dragons.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAKE: Can’t believe Erin’s letting you do this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIAR: Erin should be letting me do whatever I want, since I’ve worked—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAKE, overlapping: Two hundred hours, we’ve heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIAR, overlapping: </span>
  <em>
    <span>TWO HUNDRED HOURS</span>
  </em>
  <span> for a measly co-op credit and absolutely zero tax dollars. And now I’m cashing it in, baby, for a lovely room in the basement of our library and some dice. Tax write-off. [She laughs] Right, so, this is, uh, we’re just waiting for everyone to show up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAKE: And I’m sure loads of people are coming.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[The sound of someone’s arm being hit with a 5E Player’s Handbook]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIAR: But I thought I’d get the ball rolling on this recording right away so I can do a little intro for when this podcast totally takes off. So, I am your illustrious Dungeon Master, and um, best friend, and fraudulent Griffin McElroy, Briar Wheeler. This is my lovely sister Blake, and she’s our chief communications officer, by which I mean, she said she would bring her girlfriend and that means we’ve got a party of at least two and I might, uh, be aggressively third-Wheeler-ing as it were, unless J shows up.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAKE: Did he say he was coming?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIAR: I think so. Probably gonna be late but I will pray. But okay, uh, introduce yourself and your character!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Silence]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIAR: How are they supposed to build a parasocial relationship with you if you don’t tell them about yourself?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAKE, exaggeratedly slowly: I’m Blake Wheeler, sister of Briar Wheeler and first of my name. I’m going along with this and I don’t know why, but my sister is damn lucky. [Briar giggles] I’m not gonna do the whole character thing until everyone’s here, I don’t wanna repeat myself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIAR: Oh, fine. I’ll catch everyone up, then. This is the first meeting of the, uh, aforementioned Kind of Illegal Library D&amp;D. I say </span>
  <em>
    <span>kind of</span>
  </em>
  <span> illegal because the librarian who said I could have the room isn’t, uh, necessarily in charge of… everything. But we’ll keep it going until we get kicked out! I put up little flyers and stuff so hopefully we find some people. Good people, not weirdos. This might go super badly. Blake’s here for defense.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAKE: I thought I was the CCO.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIAR: The CCO and also a trained bouncer so, you’re like… a swiss army knife. Multiple uses and good in a fight. Anyway, your service is appreciated. We’ll be playing 5E because it’s the only kind I understand. I haven’t actually DM’ed anything, but, uh, I’m gonna give it my best shot! I made a playlist and everything—actually, I might not be able to… if I’m recording at the same time, will it… Okay, forget the playlist, maybe. The atmosphere will have to come from my word tapestry. And I’ve got all my dice and stuff, and extra for the people who don’t have any, and I did like, a bit of a homebrew. I’m excited. Okay, now—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[A door is opened]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IVY, distantly: Hey, hey, I brought snacks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIAR: Heyyy, we got one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IVY, approaching the microphone: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Got one</span>
  </em>
  <span>, is this a cult? Hey girl. Nice dice. Hey Blake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIAR: No PDA! First rule of D&amp;D, if you kiss in front of me your character gets hit with a d8 of psychic damage.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IVY: I’m having so much fun already.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[BLAKE laughs.]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IVY: Who else have you roped into this pyramid scheme?</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BRIAR: It’s not a </span>
  <em>
    <span>pyramid scheme. </span>
  </em>
  <span>J is maybe coming but probably late.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IVY: And?</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BRIAR: And… whoever saw my lovely flyers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IVY: So just us. I gave one to my sister and she said that if kayaking club didn’t work out… No promises.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIAR: Damn. I can’t believe the flyer didn’t convince her. Oh, yeah, get out your character sheet. Let’s see. Also, I’m recording, do you need to sign a release or an NDA or something?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IVY, laughing: Now wait, if you’re recording, why the fuck would I be signing an </span>
  <em>
    <span>NDA</span>
  </em>
  <span>? And why are you recording?</span>
  <span><br/>
<br/>
</span>
</p><p>
  <span>BRIAR: So I can go over it later and improve my DM’ing. And also perhaps put it up online so we all get famous and live off our podcast empire riches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IVY, still laughing: Ah, right, okay, hang on, gotta get my sexy podcast voice ready. [She clears her throat and begins to speak in a raspy British accent] Hey, everybody, welcome to the Toronto Public Library, can I interest you in a bookmark?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAKE, interrupting with an imitation of Ivy’s ‘sexy podcast voice’: </span>
  <em>
    <span>And here we see the magnificent slothe. </span>
  </em>
  <span>You literally sound like David Attenborough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IVY: I—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIAR, interrupting: Cease! Cease! No flirting on my phone memory. Get out your character sheets.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Papers shuffling]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IVY: I’m… a druid. I do not know what that means.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIAR: You’re like, a naturey shaman thing, and you can do spells to make the weather—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Silence]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIAR: Hey, Ivy, what does that bit there say?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Paper shuffling]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IVY, innocently: Which bit where?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIAR: Yeah, that bit right there? Just there? Yeah?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Silence]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIAR: Are you playing a fucking catgirl?</span>
  <span></span><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>[BLAKE laughs]</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IVY, trying not to laugh: Perhaps.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIAR: Christ. Do you have a name?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IVY: Um, my… [Laughs and fails to compose herself.] I—my name is—Midris Melba…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIAR, falsely sincere: Change of plans, D&amp;D is cancelled.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAKE: C’mon, Bri.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIAR: Kidding. What’s your character’s name, Blake? And tread carefully. I’m gonna start bringing yellow cards and red cards and a little whistle so I can ban you from sessions if you bring shit like Midris Melba to my beautiful fantasyland.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAKE: Ban… us? There are two of us, Bri, you’re outnumbered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IVY: Yeah, wait a minute, we could overthrow you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIAR: That’s not how D&amp;D works! I quell your revolution.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IVY: For now. Comrade Blake, share your beautiful fantasyland creations.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BLAKE: Right. I’ve got a paladin, and uh, I didn’t think of a name. She can be… uh, Jaaa—Jan… Jaundice. Jaundice Smithers, the paladin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>IVY, laughing: If you could see Briar’s face—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>BRIAR: S’fine, s’fine, I’m fine, I love Jaundice and her horrific name, and I love Melba toast and I love where this is going. Now… apparently we’ve got a party of two. I guess I can get you two caught up in case—</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>[Another door is opened]</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am SIMPLY VIBING. How much canon is necessary? not much but newsflash fuckos briarlight and blossomfall are mine and I'll dictate what their canon personalities were and maybe ADD isn't a personality but Briarlight Sure Has It. anyways let's all hold hands and hope that I end up writing actual DoveBriar in the next bit.</p><p>Questions for you: What do you think of the format? What classes should the others be playing? Do you think I might have made full-caffeine coffee at 3 pm instead of decaf by mistake?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>